criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Criminal Case Wiki:Chat/Logs/2 Dec 2016
11:32:38 CHAT Reg Boy: laly 11:32:40 CHAT Reg Boy: o/ 11:32:56 CBOT Reg Bot: Reg Bot v1.9 is online! 11:33:17 CHAT Reg Boy: !miss Tuxedo! 11:33:45 CHAT Reg Boy: do u know if tux has already left for his vacation 11:34:10 CHAT Reg Boy: bc im crying rn tbh 11:34:17 CHAT RoseyLaly28: hi o/ 11:34:31 CHAT Reg Boy: wb 11:34:32 CHAT RoseyLaly28: I am also back from the game 11:34:41 CHAT RoseyLaly28: thanks :D 11:34:50 CHAT Reg Boy: tux was supposed to leave today right? 11:34:53 CHAT RoseyLaly28: But I'll be gone again this Dec. 10. huhuhu 11:35:06 CHAT Reg Boy: eyy 11:35:12 CHAT RoseyLaly28: hmm, i dunno. He said he will be gone for two weeks for exam 11:35:42 CHAT RoseyLaly28: or something. he didn't tell me the reason 11:35:47 CHAT Reg Boy: wus it gonna be for exams or holiday idek 11:36:04 CHAT Reg Boy: he told me but i forgot bc im stupid 11:37:07 CHAT RoseyLaly28: XD. He'll be back dw 11:37:24 CHAT Reg Boy: ik but still 11:37:37 CHAT RoseyLaly28: he also assigned you to take care of his account right? 11:38:00 CHAT Reg Boy: ye he said that 11:38:25 CHAT Reg Boy: but he hasn't given me the password yet so idk 11:38:26 CHAT RoseyLaly28: you're going to miss him 11:38:28 CHAT RoseyLaly28: that's too obvious 11:39:08 CHAT Reg Boy: *cries in asian* 11:39:44 CHAT RoseyLaly28: is he in high school? 11:39:52 CHAT RoseyLaly28: oops. sorry... privacy 11:40:00 CHAT Reg Boy: probably im not sure 11:41:05 CHAT Reg Boy: it's icy's birthday btw wew 11:41:09 CHAT RoseyLaly28: yeah. to think that no one will edit with you 11:41:13 CHAT Reg Boy: kek 11:41:29 CHAT RoseyLaly28: Really? Great day for him :) 11:42:37 CHAT RoseyLaly28: btw, Reg. your profile is cute 11:43:19 CHAT Reg Boy: my avatar? 11:43:43 CHAT RoseyLaly28: yep 11:43:53 CHAT Reg Boy: ayy ty 11:44:51 CHAT Reg Boy: brb need to edit stuff... alone... with no tuxedo nearby ),,: 11:45:03 CHAT RoseyLaly28: okay 11:45:17 CHAT RoseyLaly28: I wish to help ya but Idk where to start 11:45:36 CHAT Reg Boy: lel 11:45:40 CHAT Reg Boy: ur good with images 11:45:50 CHAT Reg Boy: so keep doing that i guess 11:46:17 CHAT RoseyLaly28: thanks 11:46:41 CHAT RoseyLaly28: I might not upload images for this week. I need to take a rest after I lost my matches :'V 11:48:10 CHAT Reg Boy: aw u lost 11:48:14 CHAT Reg Boy: ? 11:48:46 CHAT RoseyLaly28: yes but it is totally fine since my opponents came from different cities of the Philippines 11:49:19 CHAT RoseyLaly28: but what's harder is... I got bullied from my "assistant coach" 11:50:29 CHAT Reg Boy: lol 11:52:29 CHAT RoseyLaly28: yeah but it is serious tho. Think about on your every match, he is not here for you 11:52:54 CHAT RoseyLaly28: to teach you what strategy to make to defeat the opponent 11:53:24 CHAT RoseyLaly28: and worst is. he is paid higher than us 11:55:21 CHAT RoseyLaly28: wait, did Mako removed her position in the wiki? 11:56:37 CHAT Reg Boy: wow that's p sad 11:56:48 CHAT Reg Boy: and yeah mako got demoted 11:57:07 CHAT Reg Boy: i asked her if she was fine with being demoted due to her lack of activity 11:57:20 CHAT Reg Boy: and she didnt mind so yeah 11:57:41 CHAT RoseyLaly28: ahh. so Fanison is the new wiki staff. that's great :D 11:58:37 CHAT Reg Boy: ye sI/s we chose tutti as mako's replacement 11:58:49 CHAT Reg Boy: and needed a new Te 11:59:20 CHAT Reg Boy: ur probs gonna be the next TE, after fanison 12:00:56 CHAT RoseyLaly28: Cool. If I am going to be TE, I'll promise to do my duty, except if I will have a competition to other cities 12:01:50 CHAT Reg Boy: (y) 12:02:25 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 12:02:26 CHAT RoseyLaly28: (Y) 12:03:52 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 12:04:14 CHAT Aldrianyf: U should be the best reg editor of the year 12:04:15 CHAT Aldrianyf: imo 12:04:59 CHAT Aldrianyf: Regular- 12:05:09 CHAT Aldrianyf: not staff members or things 12:05:24 CHAT Aldrianyf: Tux gonna brag he achievments tho :p 12:05:40 CHAT Aldrianyf: I'm prty sure 12:05:55 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 12:07:27 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 12:08:12 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 12:08:44 CHAT Aldrianyf: Sup John 12:08:45 CHAT KyleAsherSPerea03: o/ 12:09:04 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 12:10:06 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 12:12:20 CHAT RoseyLaly28: rifqi? 12:13:26 CHAT Reg Boy: same 12:14:22 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 12:15:16 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 12:16:29 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 12:17:16 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 12:17:21 JOIN Disease me, Rifqitheflipper! 12:20:37 CHAT RoseyLaly28: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3QTp9OqtYu8 12:22:35 CHAT Rifqitheflipper: Aldrian's internet connection is better than his face 12:22:50 JOIN Disease me, Rifqitheflipper! 12:23:02 CHAT Rifqitheflipper: Hey laly 12:23:04 CHAT Rifqitheflipper: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rEL-HdWvLpM 12:23:39 CHAT RoseyLaly28: thanks for the suggestion Rifqi. I really love dubstep :D 12:24:47 CHAT RoseyLaly28: wow. the dubstep is cool\ 12:24:50 CHAT RoseyLaly28: (Y) 12:26:23 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 12:26:53 CHAT Rifqitheflipper: bloody hell 12:27:15 CHAT RoseyLaly28: I know xD 12:28:03 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 12:29:01 CHAT Aldrianyf: It's all Chrome's fault 12:29:13 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 12:29:14 CHAT Aldrianyf: not the connection's 12:29:38 CHAT Rifqitheflipper: Don't use Chrome then 12:30:43 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 12:31:45 JOIN Disease me, Rifqitheflipper! 12:31:48 CHAT Aldrianyf: Rainbow 12:33:22 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 12:33:37 CHAT RoseyLaly28: rainbow 12:34:08 CHAT Rifqitheflipper: Yeah that 12:34:53 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 12:35:03 CHAT Rifqitheflipper: Ok everything looks gay and cool at the same time 12:35:35 CHAT RoseyLaly28: it looks fine for me 12:35:39 JOIN Disease me, Rifqitheflipper! 12:36:30 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 12:38:54 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 12:38:54 CHAT Rifqitheflipper: So about two weeks from now 12:38:54 CHAT Aldrianyf: Yes 12:40:08 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 12:40:47 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 12:40:50 CHAT Rifqitheflipper: helpful or valuable 12:41:04 CHAT Rifqitheflipper: 10/10 Buddy would be kindest user 12:41:29 CHAT Aldrianyf: Nessa gonna hold the most active staff now 12:41:35 CHAT Rifqitheflipper: Duh 12:41:48 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 12:42:57 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 12:43:44 CHAT Rifqitheflipper: Dude srsly 12:43:54 JOIN Disease me, Rifqitheflipper! 12:44:35 CHAT Reg Boy: ur 9 minutes late but ok 12:44:49 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 12:44:51 CHAT Aldrianyf: i just opened it 12:45:01 CHAT Aldrianyf: not bad conn or smth 12:46:18 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 12:47:48 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 12:48:05 JOIN Disease me, Rifqitheflipper! 12:48:54 CHAT Rifqitheflipper: is it just me or reg's global edit count is blurred 12:49:31 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 12:50:48 CHAT RoseyLaly28: why do u need to paste the rainbow thingy here? it's useless 12:50:53 CHAT RoseyLaly28: to ald 12:50:59 CHAT RoseyLaly28: just saying 12:51:05 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 12:52:01 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 12:52:47 CHAT Reg Boy: ???? 12:53:11 CHAT Rifqitheflipper: img="image.prntscr.com/image/9843f3a87ffd4214b6cd992634cc0634.png" 12:53:22 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 12:53:37 CHAT Reg Boy: ew 12:53:44 CHAT Reg Boy: idk if appears just fine for me 12:53:51 CHAT Reg Boy: it* 12:54:42 CHAT Aldrianyf: y did he had 2 billion global edits 12:55:01 CHAT Rifqitheflipper: Link/ 12:55:04 CHAT Rifqitheflipper: *? 12:55:07 CHAT Reg Boy: bc hes god 12:55:19 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 12:55:31 CHAT Aldrianyf: i mean how to cheat em 12:55:42 CHAT Reg Boy: idk im not a cheat bot 12:56:40 CHAT Aldrianyf: just curious 12:56:52 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 12:57:00 CHAT RoseyLaly28: ask the wikia facilitators 12:57:18 JOIN Disease me, Rifqitheflipper! 12:58:42 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 12:58:49 CHAT Aldrianyf: he PM-ed me by IG lol 12:59:57 CHAT RoseyLaly28: you missed him? ahmm, not gonna be rude but ew 13:00:26 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 13:02:31 CHAT RoseyLaly28: img="criminalcasegame.wikia.com/wiki/File:Jack_and_Dupont_-_Case_171-6.png" 13:02:54 CHAT RoseyLaly28: was Jack covering Dupont's wound or Dupont was covering it 13:02:56 CHAT RoseyLaly28: ? 13:03:13 CHAT Rifqitheflipper: Can't see the image 13:03:35 CHAT RoseyLaly28: http://criminalcasegame.wikia.com/wiki/File:Jack_and_Dupont_-_Case_171-6.png 13:03:41 CHAT RoseyLaly28: I'll just send the link 13:04:20 CHAT Rifqitheflipper: pretty sure it's jack covering dupont's 13:04:38 CHAT RoseyLaly28: yeah. 13:04:52 CHAT RoseyLaly28: I thought Dupont was covering it 13:05:09 CHAT Rifqitheflipper: Dupont is paler than jack 13:06:03 CHAT RoseyLaly28: I miss Dupont 13:06:36 CHAT RoseyLaly28: I really wanted to know who might be Armand's great grandma, meaning, Charlie's wifuu 13:08:50 JOIN Disease me, Mudkip128! 13:10:39 CHAT RoseyLaly28: I ship them temporarily 13:12:00 CHAT Rifqitheflipper: img="image.prntscr.com/image/7b72e1f13ee64bb79c58fe646f85f8a8.png" 13:12:44 CHAT RoseyLaly28: what's that Rifqi? 13:13:08 JOIN Disease me, Rifqitheflipper! 13:13:38 JOIN Disease me, Rifqitheflipper! 13:14:16 CHAT Mudkip128: It's a thing 13:14:41 CHAT RoseyLaly28: what thing 13:14:51 CHAT Mudkip128: Idek 13:15:17 CHAT RoseyLaly28: ok 13:15:17 JOIN Disease me, Rifqitheflipper! 13:15:17 CHAT Rifqitheflipper: Just a baby in the 19th century 13:15:22 CHAT RoseyLaly28: ohh 13:21:27 JOIN Disease me, Mudkip128! 13:25:34 JOIN Disease me, Mephistz! 13:26:13 CHAT Mephistz: Hi Rifqi and Laly 13:26:18 CHAT Mephistz: o\ 13:26:22 CHAT Mephistz: o/ 13:27:00 CHAT RoseyLaly28: hi o/ 13:27:08 CHAT RoseyLaly28: it's great to see you Meph 13:27:24 CHAT RoseyLaly28: how r ya? 13:32:34 JOIN Disease me, Reg Boy! 13:33:48 CHAT RoseyLaly28: I know reg, I know 13:33:57 CHAT RoseyLaly28: except because Tux is not here 13:34:43 CHAT Reg Boy: :< 13:35:06 CHAT RoseyLaly28: Im sure he will be back 13:38:26 CHAT Reg Boy: tru 13:40:09 CHAT RoseyLaly28: I should take some rest after a half a day trip 13:40:14 CHAT RoseyLaly28: in bus 13:40:17 CHAT RoseyLaly28: bye o/ 13:40:25 CHAT Reg Boy: \o 13:42:16 JOIN Disease me, Reg Boy! 13:42:20 JOIN Disease me, Mephistz! 13:43:25 CHAT Reg Boy: hiii 13:43:29 CHAT Mephistz: I saw you changed a little bit of the staff list, but I wonder you demoted Mako? 13:44:25 CHAT Reg Boy: ye tutti got her position 13:44:59 CHAT Reg Boy: i asked her if she was fine with being demoted due to her lack of activity 13:44:59 CHAT Reg Boy: and she was fine with it so 13:45:15 CHAT Mephistz: Oh, I see. 13:45:56 CHAT Mephistz: But she's not the only one being inactive right? 13:46:21 CHAT Reg Boy: we needed an active patroller 13:46:35 CHAT Mephistz: Actually Emma and Nessa are more inactive than Mako. 13:46:52 CHAT Reg Boy: ^ 13:47:11 CHAT Mephistz: I haven's seen them for more than four months. 13:47:47 CHAT Reg Boy: yes but we needed 13:47:49 CHAT Reg Boy: an active 13:48:33 CHAT Reg Boy: also nessa said that she'd be back in dec so yeah 13:48:52 JOIN Disease me, Mudkip128! 13:49:52 CHAT Reg Boy: but her inactivity is still the reason tutti got mako's position instead of her 13:50:39 CHAT Mephistz: I told Icy I'll think about that, but do you think this wiki need more admins than 2? 13:51:56 CHAT Mephistz: Plus I prefer the title "BELOVED PHOTOGRAPHER" Tux gave me, although it's not official. 13:52:00 CHAT Reg Boy: not at the moment 13:52:28 CHAT Reg Boy: yes that is just a tag 13:52:36 CHAT Reg Boy: for fun 13:52:38 CHAT Mephistz: :D 13:53:37 CHAT Mephistz: Will you replace Emma with Laly or Toby someday? 13:54:20 CHAT Reg Boy: yeah if shelike completely disappears or sth 13:54:24 CHAT Reg Boy: idk her status rn 13:56:01 CHAT Mephistz: Just not Aldrian please....... 13:56:13 CHAT Reg Boy: same 13:56:17 JOIN Disease me, Mudkip128! 13:56:54 CHAT Mephistz: Hi Mudkip 14:02:22 CHAT Reg Boy: rip 14:02:27 CHAT Reg Boy: !logs 14:02:49 CBOT Reg Bot: All logs] - Today] 14:04:40 CHAT Reg Boy: love u 2 14:16:35 JOIN Disease me, Mudkip128! 14:31:57 CBOT Reg Bot: Chat has been dead since I last logged. 14:52:20 CHAT Reg Boy: idk her status rn 14:52:20 CHAT Mephistz: Just not Aldrian please....... 14:52:20 CHAT Reg Boy: same 14:52:20 CHAT Mephistz: Hi Mudkip 14:52:20 CHAT Mudkip128: Hi 14:52:20 CHAT Reg Boy: rip 14:52:20 CHAT Reg Boy: !logs 14:52:20 CBOT Reg Bot: All logs] - Today] 14:52:20 CHAT Reg Boy: love u 2 14:52:25 CBOT Reg Bot: Reg Bot v1.9 is online! 18:39:03 CHAT Ricardolindo: max 18:39:03 CHAT Ricardolindo: max 18:39:03 CHAT Ricardolindo: max 18:39:03 CHAT Ricardolindo: max 18:39:03 CHAT Ricardolindo: max 18:39:03 CHAT Ricardolindo: max 18:39:03 CHAT Ricardolindo: max 18:39:05 CBOT Reg Bot: Reg Bot v1.9 is online! 18:58:50 CBOT Reg Bot: Chat has been dead since I last logged. 19:23:18 CHAT Ricardolindo: max 19:23:18 CHAT Ricardolindo: max 19:23:18 CHAT Ricardolindo: max 19:23:18 CHAT Ricardolindo: max 19:23:18 CHAT Ricardolindo: max 19:23:18 CHAT Ricardolindo: max 19:23:18 CHAT Ricardolindo: max 19:23:18 CBOT Reg Bot: Reg Bot v1.9 is online! 19:43:23 CBOT Reg Bot: Chat has been dead since I last logged. 2016 04 23